


Chivalry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, wow this is super-short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight is supposed to watch out for his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

Your perfect pretty princess is dead.

She probably never existed: the first time you’d seen Jade in person, she’d been wearing blood and a big grin, toting a huge fuck-off gun.

In your head, though, she has always been a princess in a tower. She lived in the ocean, on an exotic island half a world apart. You’d had embarrassingly uncool dreams about rescuing her, even though you knew that she could probably rescue herself from everything short of nuclear apocalypse. You knew, consciously, that she was as good with guns as you were with a blade, but you never quite managed to squash the urge to be her knight in shining armour.

She knew it, too: she’d stopped offhandedly mentioning that she wanted to cut off all her hair after the first time you called her Rapunzel.

Now her hair is singed half off and smells of burning gross. You push it back out of her face and re-settle her glasses on her nose. You ignore the smell as best you can.

She is overdone steak, and the two of you are nowhere near her quest bed.

You wish for her sake that you could dredge up a tear, but you’re past that. All that’s left is the hollow place inside you where she used to live and the yawning certainty that it’s up to you to fix this. You may not be her knight, but you are the Knight, and this is what you do.

You set down her body and take up your sword. Noir is coming for you, and it looks like he has given up on proximity attacks, given what the last one did. It burns, that you'd misjudged and thought he wouldn't use them at all. You'd thought he would be more careful of her safety, given that he is part Bec. He'd shown no inclination to attack her directly, and so you'd both mistakenly assumed her safe. You failed her.

Noir should pay.

But not here, not now. Now there are more important things to do. You will not kill him: you don’t even mean to try.

You are going for the hard reset.

You don't like dying. You dislike it enough that you snap back to an earlier time. But in this, at least, you can do what you are supposed to for your princess.


End file.
